


Sometimes, You Need To Just Leave

by BlueIsTheColdestColor



Series: TommyInnit AUs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angry TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), BAMF TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Caring Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Did I Miss a Tag?, Emotional Hurt, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Long-Haired Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mental Health Issues, Mentioned Ghost Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Violence, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Other, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Phoenix TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Piglin TommyInnit, Piglin TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Wilbur Soot, Platonic Relationships, Protective Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Resurrected Wilbur Soot, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Has Braided Hair (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Protects TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Centered, TommyInnit Has PTSD (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit has long hair, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Winged Wilbur Soot, Worried Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), probably, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsTheColdestColor/pseuds/BlueIsTheColdestColor
Summary: -Tommy realizes some things and leaves.Though that leave doesn't last long.--Am not Projecting. If I missed a Tag Please let me know :)Also, "Random Capitalization" is intentional. Enjoy :)-
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: TommyInnit AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2144445
Comments: 40
Kudos: 562





	1. Tommy's Leave

* * *

* * *

_When growing up on a battle field, all you can ever know is war._

* * *

* * *

It was dark in the room. No windows around to let in any light. A boy laid on his bed, atop of his red covers not wanting to be wrapped in them. The side of his face was pressed against the single-somehow still fluffly- pillow. His typically blue eyes were dull, duller than when he was in exile _(story for another time)_.  
The boys hair was blonde, shoulder length, and knotted, his complexion a pale tone with a few freckles here and there all over. He wore a red and white short sleeved T-Shirt beneath a parakeet green hoodie that enveloped his body lightly. The pants he wore were loose Khaki Chinos

The boy would sniffle, a tear slipping over his nose and under eye. Just a few hours prior, he lost _~~his first real father figure~~_ one of his last friends.

"Stupid.. Egg..." The boy sniffled, shutting his eyes tightly while adjusting the hoodie to hide his face. His voice was slightly hoarse having not been properly used for the last hour.

* * *

_"Then there's this one here." A man sitting cross legged in front of the blonde. He was wearing a creeper mask though his warm ivory skin and dark brown, almost black, hair was visible. He wore a parakeet green hoodie, black gloves and dark blue loose jeans tucked into boots._

_"What's it called?"_

_"It's a Ghost Orchid. It's assiated with many things, but strength is one of the many titles." The man explained, offering the flower to the young teen._

_"...Thank you.." He mumbled out, taking the flower with delacite fingers. "Can I..." He trailed off a bit, very much so hesitent to ask._

_"You can keep it, Tommy. No one is going to stop you." A soft 'I"ll make sure of it' is left unsaid by the older._

* * *

As the blonde boy stood in the snowy planes, dressed severly underweather. He wondered if this was worth it. He quivered slightly, clutching the flower close to his chest.  
He would trudge forwards, knees shaking slightly as he made his way through the snowy picketed forest. He watched his footing carefully while noticing how his breath would sometimes create small pockets of frost and other times it escaped as large pockets.

He looked up when he noticed the shift of lighting and the loss of trees. His quivering seemed to pick up slightly when he saw the Cabin. The boy would bite down on his bottom lip, nearly drawing blood but luckily not.

He would quietly watch as three people, all males, walk out of the Cabin chatting with one another. Most likely discussing what they were going to do for the rest of the day, Tommy would conclude.

Tommy would calm himself as much as possible. He decided to use the cold as the main reason for why he would continue to quiver.  
Taking a deep breath, he made his mark forwards. A tiny voice was in the back of his head, telling him to just turn around and let them be.  
Let them be better without him and with his replacement-no. Upgrade.

He would stop walking when he was close enough and noticed by the three. It didn't surprise him when he saw the way his supposed to be dad tensed and placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. It didn't surprise him when he saw the Crossbow come off of his supposed to be older brothers back, it too at the ready. It somewhat surprised him as he watched the enderman hybrid give a soft wave to him. He thought the hybrid would hate him, too.

He would keep the flower close to his chest, he just needed to ask to speak with Ranboo and call it a day after one more stop.  
He took in a deep breath and did just that, asking to have a few moments with the fellow teen.

"I want you to have this." Tommy spoke softly, the gentle tone not going unnoticed by the taller.

"A flower?" Ranboo asked, lightly taking it in his hands with care.

"A Ghost Orchid." He went into light detail of what it was and what it meant. He explained how Sam had given it to him.

He would tear up and suck in a breath before speaking his next sentence topic.

* * *

_"I have to admit, Tubbo. It was the perfect crime." The blonde held onto the bars of his cell, ignoring how it felt like he was being crushed by the cell walls.  
He furrowed his brows, watching as his friend-president, really- gave a disappointed look._

_Just like how he said nothing three days later, when the very same president exiled him._

* * *

Tommy tried not to shift in his spot. Watching as the lava fell slowly and disappeared into a lava'd floor. He would anxiously step onto the moving station. He remained quiet, staring at the blonde haired man in his cage. He wouldn't tare his eyes away from him as he stepped off of the contraption, making contact with Obsidian. His hands quivered, but he made no effort to hide them. The younger made eye contact with somewhat dulled green eyes. No fear would send shivers down his back this time. It was a look of concern he was greeted with by the older.

"You weren't suposed to come 'till Friday.. What're you doing here, Toms..?" There was obvious hesitation bdfore the man used his 'family' nickname.

"I.. Uh..." The boy became tongue tied, not knowing how to say what he wanted.  
"Can I have a hug?" The teens voice would slightly break as he hesitantly opened his arms and made grabby hands at the older.

The adult furrowed his brows ever so slightly, confusion glazed over his face. "..Uhm... Yeah. Yeah, c'mere." He opened his arms, motioning for the younger to go to him.

The teen sniffled stumbling forwards and into the olders arms. He held onto him tightly, as if he was a lifeline.  
The older would lightly rub his back, softly drawing patterns with ease. Sweet and meaningful words of encouragment coming from him.

Soft tears slowly started to escape his trembling form. Those tears eventually turned into supressed sobs. The supressed sobs turned into choaked sobs. His choaked sobs would turn into full on sobs while he tried his best to explain what he wanted.

There was an obvious shift in the atmosphere, but the genuine encouragment the older gave never stopped.

* * *

_Tommy remained silent, watching as the remains of what was supposed to be his "home" blow to pieces. He would flinch, bring his arms up to shield his face as another TNT spot went off. If only he hadn't've lied to his ~~captor~~ friend_

_He pulled his arms away from his face, terror in his expression as his pupils dialated. He wanted to be angry. So **so** angry._

_He would run after his ~~his captor and enemy~~ friend trying to stop him from blowing up a white tent._

_He'd watch in horror, and obvious pain, as the older would walk away. Terrified over how loud sudden voices were in his head after a certain explosion happened so close to his right ear._

_The voices would accompany him for another hour, making him feel insane, before they would disappear and never be heard from again._

_What did his friend ~~ **ENEMY**~~ do?_

_He wasn't sure if he could trust anyone ever again.._

* * *

Tommy stood on a peak. A peak that overlooked what used to be his home. What used to be the last thing of one of his older brothers. He knew he was stalling now. Waiting for Ranboo to show up and wish him well.

He sucked in a deep breath. Any encouragement to keep going failing him now.  
The boy would bow his head and silently ask for some sort of forgiveness from whoever was listening. A pain stabbing him in the heart as tears welled up unknowingly in his eyes.

Tommy just wanted a goodbye from Ranboo. That's all he needed. He'd wait for forever for a proper goodbye, good luck, good life, good whatever.  
He wanted nothing else, _no one else_ , other than Ranboo to see him off.

He pulls his Communicator out from the Parakeet Green hoodie pocket. He would turn it on.  
It was almost 10:00 am.

Tommy thought 9:30 would be a good early time to leave at. 10:40 the latest time to leave at.  
He just wanted to go back home. He wanted to properlu heal without a second thought.  
He didn't want to have to look over his shoulder twenty-four seven anymore.  
(He never stopped, even after he came back. Especially with how quickly he caught on about how Jack Manifold and _sweet_ Niki wanted him gone.)

He just wanted to be at home.  
He wanted to be back at Buisness Bay with his Original Team.  
He wanted to be back on 2b2t with his mum again before she would hide him away.  
He wanted to be back in that Cottage with Tiny Wilbur, Tiny Technoblade and Dad Philza.

Tommy took in a deep breath and glanced behind him.  
He just wanted to freely _soar_ again.

The blond would close his eyes, placing his Communicator back in its spot.  
He would continue to patiently wait for about twenty more minutes.

"Tommy!!" Ranboos voice came through, loudly as the Enderman ran up the hill as fast he could. Tommy would outwardly and accidentally flinch.  
"Am so sorry 'm late! I had to make a few Maps and accidentally forgot to be here." The Enderman hybrid gasped for breathes of fresh hair. "Woo... Hope you can forgive me." The fellow teen gave a shorter a late hearted smile as some purpley sweat dripped down his face slowly.

Tommy gave a small smile, turning to completely face one of his few remaining friends.  
"It's the fact you made it before 10:30 that counts, big man." He placed his hands in his pockets, smile dropping ever so slightly.

"Oh.. I uh... I forgot to ask, yesterday. Which.. Which Server do you intend to go to first?" The half 'n' half boy asked, standing to his full height as his breathing evened out.

"...2b2t first. Infinite lives are granted there and..." Tommy brought his left hand up to rub at his right arm as he looked at the ground.  
"And they don't betray you there. There they treat you like family and...." The blonde was silent, nothing but his and the olders breath being heard aside from the occassional winds.

"2b2t.." Ranboo would lightly echo after a moment.  
"That place.. It isn't all that kind to uh.. To hybrids, Tommy..." Tommy would freeze, his breathing haulting before he looked up.

He made eye contact with the Enderman Hybrid, fear enveloping his entire body.  
"How..?" His voice broke. No one was supposed to know. So how did Ranboo know? Who else could possibly know?

"You have the energy of a Raging Phoenix, sometimes. Well, that and you feel of Racoon and Piglin Vibes." The taller would joke, making the somewhat shorter snarl in a joking manner too.

"I'm not even part Racoon!! How'd you come up with that one?" He placed his hands in his hair, slowly starting to softly smile.

"A Hybrid knows how to recognize another Hybrid when taught well. Especially Endermen. Plus I watched as Guests would typically ignore you unless you provoked them. Which you usually did." They shared a moment of soft laughing.

"Before you uh.. Before you go. Could I, uh.. Can I.... May I see.. Them...?" Ranboo is visibly hesitant to ask.  
Tommy only gives a soft look, a look he rarely gives to anyone.

"Yeah.." He grabs his Communicator, pressing a few buttons on it.  
It was almost 11:30. But it didn't matter, this would be the last anyone but Ranboo would see of him. So he best make it count.

He would take a deep breath before putting away his Communicator.  
As his body went into one of a relaxed state, White tusks that just barely went past his upper lips formed. His ears both became a bit more pointed with pink on them. While it wasn't entirely visible, pink patches would start to fill in all over his body. A particular pink patch would go over his right eye as that very eye became a golden hue.

He'd take the Parakeet Green hoodie off as to avoid stretching it out or adding holes to it. While taking it off he reveiled some patches of pink over his arms and his iconic Red and White T-Shirt.

Tommy remained relaxed, or as relaxed as possible, as some pain shot through his back.  
He didn't have time to think about how long it had been since he last had his wings out, because before he knew it.  
Large wings were behind him, fluttering ever so slightly. He noted how they had grown much bigger, the once Peachy Pink hue of the Wings were a Crimson Red hue with some Golden Outlining here of there. Mostly Golden feathers being the Primary and Defence Feathers.

He allowed the wings to lay nicely on his back, enveloping him ever so slightly, before looking to his taller friend.

The taller had an impression of amazement on his face. Though that amazement instantly fell into one of sadness.

"It's time for me to go, Ranboo." Tommys voice is uncharacteristicly soft. He opens his arms, offering a hug.

Ranboo would take the hug. A sigh left his mouth. "I'll miss you. Remember to write once every other week." A squeeze was shared between the two.

"Promise." Tommy would smile, genuinely, as the two parted.  
He couldn't wait anymore.

"Stay safe in this Cruel Server, brother."

"Stay safe in those Cruel Servers, brother."

* * *

* * *

_**The blonde bloke breathed heavily, his left wing wrapped around him in a defensive manner. His right wing broken.**_

_****_

_**His breathing is labored as he tries to back away from the threat, blood seeping out of a head wound slowly. He would surely need more then two bottles of Regenteration or Healing.** _

_**"W-...Why..?" The blondes voice comes out hoarce and broken. It hurt to speak.  
He eyed his attacker.** _

_**"Why?" A soft, to soft, voice echoed the question dully. It was a male attacker, they hadn't been any taller then 5'9", were a short dark brown haired male. Slightly pink mixed with red splotches covered him in multiple spots, his left eye a bright blue and his right a bright Vrimson Red.  
He wore High Class Netherite Armour. A Netherite Spear wealded in his left Hand.  
"Because, Tommy. Even after all this time, you're still nothing but that problem child. And if Technoblade won't get the job done, I will."** _

_**He would bring his hand wealding the spear up, preparing to cause death. A wretched grin upon his face.** _

_**"Tubbo NO!!"** _

_**"......T-Tommy...?"** _

__

* * *

__

* * *

__

__

__


	2. Some Letters of the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
> Some of the Letters Tommy and Ranboo Exchange.  
> -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~
> 
> This is sort of a "Fill-In" Chapter for the Third Chapter so you're not to confused for the next portion.
> 
> Enjoy :)
> 
> ~~~

´  
´´  
´´´  
´´´´  
´´´  
´´  
´

`  
``  
```  
````  
```  
``  
`

**Hey, Ranboo**

**Dont you dare laugh at me. It's been a couple weeks, and as promised, here's your first damned letter.**

**I'm working out where I'll be staying so there isn't going to be a "return address" or whatever it's called on these things for a while.  
I made it to 2b2t safely so you can guess where I'm staying. No allies yet but we're getting there. Gotta take things slow, right big man?**

**Anyways, there's not much for me to Update you on other than that I'm alive.**

**~~Are you okay?  
Are you alive?  
Are you even reading this?~~ **

**I encountered some Greifers yesterday though. So you can imagine how that went. Guess you can say that news of a Fire Born Phoenix being here is running around.**

**Anyways.. Uhm... ~~What do you want me to say? How's Tubbo? How're the "fam"?~~**

**Just gonna.. Sign it and send it off. Give the Parrot who gives this to you a BlueBerry for me, yeah? Her name's Clementine.**

**If she doesn't come back, I will personally see to it that you have only one life left on the Dream SMP.**

**Date ; 01-23-XXXX  
Signed ; TommyInnit, Big T, ... **

`  
``  
```  
````  
```  
``  
`

´  
´´  
´´´  
´´´´  
´´´  
´´  
´

**RANBOO !!!**

**GUESS WHO GOT THE OFFICIAL TITLE OF THE FLAMING PHOENIX !!!!!!!  
THAT'S RIGHT! THIS BIG MAN!!**

**It's only been a WEEK and I'm one of the Top Five Big Leagues!  
I had run into a "Hybrid Trade" sometime earlier this week. Saved a bunch of 'em and felt real good about it after. It only progressed from there and now I'm doing even better then I originally thought I would.**

**I've made a few allies and found a good place to finally settle down, so now you can write to me all you'd like !!  
Just uh, do me a little favor, brother...**

**Don't give anybody my Location, yeah? I'm not ready for that just yet. Still need some time, a lot of it too.**

**I didn't even think of it till now but, what do you think of my chicken scratch? My format of writing and shit, that stuff  
Much more "formal" then how you'd originally think I would write? Don't get to used to it big man i only write like that when it's important and needed to be eligible.**

**~~How is everyone?~~ **

**Anyways. This time I'm expecting a response, brother.  
If you do not respond I will assume you are dead and will go haywire on that Server.**

**Try giving Clementine a Raspberry this time. It's worth it**

**Coordinates Attached ; Open?**

**Date ; 02-30-XXXX  
Signed ; TommyInnit, Flaming Phoenix, ... **

°  
°°  
°°°  
°°°°  
°°°  
°°  
°

_Dear Tommy,_

_I'm glad to see you're doing good on 2b2t. I gave Clementine a Raspberry this time, her squeaking was different and higher pitched and the little dance she did was totally worth it. Thank you for the tip there._

_You interfered with a Hybrid Trade? That's great! At least you're making that world a bit safer for those hybrids.  
But gaining a title while doing it? That's gotta be awesome !! Top Five? Even cooler :D  
I'm happy for you, Tommy._

_Your chicken scratch doesn't really look like scratch to me. Mostly just Tommy language that I can perfectly understand._

_~~Tubbo has been focusing on Snowchester to get his mind off you as much as possible. I don't think he's slept well since you've left.~~ _

_Everything's been a bit more hectic.. The egg, or whatever it's being called, has been spreading more and more as of late. It's quite concerning, really.. Sam and Puffy are trying their best to keep it at bay but Bad and Ant are both making that difficult.  
I plan to stay uninvolved unless I'm dragged, dragged into it._

_Coors are safe with me, I'll be sure to visit if I get the chance._

_Date ; 02-30-XXXX  
Signed ; Ranboo _

´  
´´  
´´´  
´´´´  
´´´  
´´  
´

`  
``  
```  
````  
```  
``  
`

**YOU ARE ALIVE !!**

**I've grown in ranks, am number 2 right now on the League. Me and the current number one are making a friendly competition out of this right now. Whoever dies first has to forfeit their spot and the winner gets a quarter of the losers tokens.  
It's real fun though**

**You should totally visit soon big man. The house I made isn't exceedingly big but it's bigger then the base I got back on that Server.  
Get this, I used an indestructible wood type instead of Cobblestone. HOW AWESOME IS INDESTRUCTIBLE WOOD??!**

**~~Chicken scratch is chicken scratch brother.  
Tubbo is still working on that place? Even after I left? Force him to get a decent sleep schedule dude.  
\--Are you still living behind Tech----~~ **

**That egg is still there? I thought it would be an omelet or something by now. You have the right idea of staying away from it, though. I've recently asked someone who can actually be considered wise about it. There are some document's about it that are attached to this letter.**

**I ADOPTED A WHITE FUCKING CAT RANBOO!! I NAMED HER SNOWBALL! LOOK AT HER !!!!**

**Document's Attached ; Open?  
Photos Attached ; Open?**

**Date ; 03-06-XXXX  
Signed ; TommyInnit, T Money, ... **

°  
°°  
°°°  
°°°°  
°°°  
°°  
°

_Tommy,_

_Glad to hear you've been climbing the ranks, Tommy. And yes, I am indeed alive.  
Although I don't exactly agree with that competition you've got going with the current number one, keep me updated and let me know when you win._

_I'll put in a date for when I can visit. I might actually be able to visit next week, if you're not available then? We can most likely catch up that way much easier. Not to mention it would be more enjoyable._

_Snowball is adorable Tommy. She looks well fed and her shining fur? Amazing!  
(You should try feeding Clementine a Gram Cracker. The way she munches on it is cute.)_

_Thank you for the documents, I showed them to Sam who talked to Puffy about them. I avoided telling them it was you who sent them and told them it was just an outside source. They didn't press on the topic after that. The egg is getting more dangerous though, it's now being pressed that we stay away from even just the vines._

_~~I've been trying to push Tubbo into a proper sleep schedule, he's finally starting to get back into it. If he forgets to est he has to be reminded, which really sucks..  
Yeah, I do still live behind them. My "little shack" is much better looking and more homey. I'll put some photos with this just for you.~~ _

_Stay safe, Tommy._

_Photos Attached ; Open?_

_Date ; 03-07-XXXX  
Signed ; Ranboo_

´  
´´  
´´´  
´´´´  
´´´  
´´  
´

`  
``  
```  
````  
```  
``  
`

**Big Man**

**It's been a while. Far to long.. I'm number one now, so that feels great. The home looks great too.. This letter won't be a pleasant one though, Ranboo.**

**Ranboo, I've recently learned more about the egg. If that egg spreads further than it was when I last saw it, It _has_ to be taken down sooner rather than later. I need a list of everyone infected, beginning stages or late stages.  
I intend to return sometime soon after your response. ~~Be safe~~**

**Date ; 05-28-XXXX  
Signed ; TommyInnit**

°  
°°  
°°°  
°°°°  
°°°  
°°  
°

_Tommy.._

_There's a list of who all has been infected by the egg that'll come with this. Though there is one person I refused to put in the list for your sakes.._

_Tommy, Tubbo is infected by the egg. I believe he's in a Stage Three or Four.. He is under control of the egg, an occasional breakthrough of being able to think or speak without the Eggs influence. He has pinkish splotches here and there on his body, nothing like yours, Wilburs or Technoblades.  
I'm sorry, Tommy._

_Travel Safely, Brother._

_List Attached ; Open?_

_Date ; 05-28-XXXX  
Signed ; Ranboo_

´  
´´  
´´´  
´´´´  
´´´  
´´  
´

`  
``  
```  
````  
```  
``  
`

Located in the forest part of a "Dangerous" server was a tall, about 6"5, male. He had long blonde hair pulled back into a neat yet loose comfortable braid.  
His complexion was that of ivory with some freckles in some spots along with healthy pink spots of scales all over. His ears were fairly pointed, the tips a healthy pink too.

His eyes were a Bright and Vibrant Blue, a light scar running over his left eye though never rendered blind. He had pearly white teeth to compliment a pair of Strong White Tusks that went just past the tip of his nose.

On his back were freshly preened Crimson Red wings. Along the edges of those Crimson Red feathers were Gold outlines or a Gold Fade on the bottom part of the feathers.

He wore a loose white button down shirt, long sleeved neatly folded up to his elbows. A red music note was on the back of his shirt. He wore tan khakis that were tucked into darkish brown shin high boots with black laces.

The boy grabs a list and his Communicator from off a desk, grabbing a familiar Netherite Axe and an Obsidian Axe. He walked over to the door, turning to look at someone. Once he gained an affirmative nod, he flashed a thankful smile.

He turned back to the door, putting his Communicator in his pants pocket. The male opened the door, closing it behind him.  
After taking a few steps forwards, a Purple-ish Blue Portal opened in front of him. Ancient Language Atop of it on a Old looking Stone sign.

"I'm coming, Brother."

* * *

* * *


	3. Theseus is Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No violence just yet..
> 
> We'll get there within at least two or three chapters :)

* * *

* * *

_The blonde lands on the grassy flooring. He could recognize the spot as the place he left at. There, about three meters away, stood a familiar tall_ _Enderman_ _Ghast Hybrid._

_The tall blonde couldn't help but smile softly, his wings that were resting gently over his back ruffling a bit. The_ _Enderman_ _Hybrid hadn't changed much, his silk suit was still there. He was holding a new looking book, white silky looking gloves and a Green Duck Pin on the right handed bangs he had. He was certainly taller then he was a few months ago._

_"Tommy.." His voice is soft and concerned. A sweet mix that probably shouldn't have been real._

_"Ranboo." That soft look the male had given the taller a few months back was on his face. It quickly turned to one of seriousness though._

_"I know._ _C'mone_ _.. Phil will be glad to see you again." Ranboo turned slightly, motioning for the younger to follow._

_There was obviously hesitance in the seventeen year old, but he followed._

_**"All is fair in love and war. Welcome home, Theseus. Your** _ _**Lycomedes** _ _**awaits you."** _

* * *

* * *

That's how they all sat in a room now.

(Tommy had put away his wings before entering the Arctic as to avoid questions about them.)

"The place hasn't changed much.." Tommy lightly commented, glancing up from the tea -his older brother- Technoblade had made for him.

Technoblade. A 6'3" and 3/4 tall man. The Blood God with long, pink and loosely (yet comfortably) braided hair. Vibrant Red eyes that could look past your Strengths and into your Fears. A Piglin Hybrid with Pinkish Splotches of Scales all over with a pair of largish Tusks that go up to the middle of his nose. He never changed his outfit, it was that of a White dress shirt tucked into black loose jeans that were also tucked into fuzzy shin high boots.

"Mh.." The Piglin Hybrid hummed, shrugging. Truth be told, he was mostly focusing on trying to get the voices he called "Chat" to quiet down.

Tommy sighed, looking to Ranboo, desperately wanting this weird silence they were all having to be gone.

"Did you at least get to spend your birthday with someone?" The young blondes father asked.

Tommy tensed a bit.

Tommy's father, Philza (more commonly called Phil or Dadza), was an "old man" in Tommy's words. He was about 5'11" with shoulder length blonde hair. He wore that of a similar out to Technoblades, added to the outfit he wore a bucket hat with virticle dull green and white stripes.

He took a second, thinking back to his birthday before giving a grin that managed to barely change. "Yep." He popped the p.

He brought his hand up to trace his finger along the rim of the cup that held the tea.

"And how tall are you again?" Technoblade asked after a moment silence, furrowing his brows from slight annoyance.

"'m 6'5"." He answered, moving his hand again to pick up the cup before sipping the tea. He would place the cup back down on the table after.

"I see that the uh.. The egg isn't near the Antarctic just yet." Tommy noted, looking out a nearby window to see plated snow fall slowly from the sky.

"Mhm.." Technoblade hummed out, glancing out the window before looking to -their- his father. The older male just nodded.

"It may not be here yet, but it's made hell of a lot of damage to nature. Animals are starting to appear dead left 'n' right. It started with small packs animals but the herds we got together.. We aren't sure their all gonna make it." Phil lightly expressed his concern over the situation.

He needed to keep in mind that Tommy was here to save the SMP lands. He wasn't there for pleasantries.

Tommy slowly nodded before moving to look at his cup of tea. "Do you still have the Documents, Ranboo?" He asked, not looking to the Enderman as the Hybrid rushed through the book he held.

"Y-yeah.. Right... Here." Ranboo pulled out a set of papers before holding them out to Tommy. Tommy only motioned to Phil and Technoblade, wanting them to read the papers.

Phil was the one to take them. As he glanced over the first page his breath seemed to hitch in the back of his throat. "How much information did you get on the egg..?"

He looked to Tommy while exchanging the page for another. He glanced that one over quickly.

"Quite a bit. I have a few connections over in 2b2t and on other Servers. It's.. Complicated... To say the least, but they're helpful."

Tommy pauses himself, gulping and fidgeting slightly in his chair. He hadn't been moving as much as he typically would so his thought process was wonky. "I'm going to need you guys to show me all the places the egg has grown into. It'll help narrow a few things for me down."

The young blonde notices the unreadable look Technoblade gives him. He notices how Phil looks to him after setting the Documents down on the table.

Ranboo notices how nervous Tommy is, a nervous gaze that the blonde didn't notice there.

* * *

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ the egg isn't well, Bad."

There's a pause, a familiar sound and soft walking.

"But-.."

"Do we have to..?"

"We have to. Get Tubbo down here, he needs to know his new orders."

"Yes, Bad.."

_**"My Theseus has returned.. I wish not for his death, but his presence with open arms. Bring him to me, Tubbo. For if you don't..**_  
_**I'm sorry, but should you remain useless. Be quick, use the compass. Bring him home to me."**_

A brunette bowed his head to the Crimson Red egg, then set off to do as he was tasked.

* * *

Tommy can feel his hand twitch as he stared at the Crimson Red Vines. He had purposefully touched one to see it's state and was yelled at by Phil and Technoblade for doing so.

He was unmoved by the vines power though washed his hands for them when requested to.

Technoblade, Phil and Ranboo had been showing Tommy around, pointing out where new vines had grown.

"It's better than I originally thought it'd be.." The young blonde glanced around and out at the grassy and building claimed lands of the SMP.

It felt like just yesterday he had made a new and joking Nation with Wilbur.

"Speaking of.." He muttered out to himself, turning to look at Phil. "Have you seen Ghostbur? I needed to give him something right quick." Phil pauses, momentarily wondering what he should tell the not yet adult.

"Ghostbur.. Ghostbur isn't uh.." He swallows, shifting on his feet and looking to Technoblade.

"Ghostbur isn't with us anymore." Tommy looked to Technoblade, a face of confusion met an non-emotional facade. "Tommy. Wilbur was successfully revived some time after your leave."

Tommy finds himself taking an unintentional step back, his breath hitching. He suddenly felt like that scared sixteen year old with a side of giddiness on the platter.

"Wilby is..?" His voice comes out small and timid. "Where.." He looks around the area before at Technoblade, taking a few steps towards the man. "Where is he? What does he remember?"

"He remembers everything. Everything aside from the happy moments Ghostbur had. He uh.. He's been staying with Fundy, trying to refurbish their relationship." Ranboo answered this time, making Tommy look to the male.

Tommy looked at the ground.

"Fundy still lives in the same spot, right?" He asks, not removing his gaze fixated on the ground.

He took the silence as a yes before taking off in a specific direction.

None of them dared to follow after the teen...

* * *

* * *

**_"Theseus, you've left your_ ** **_Lycomedes_ ** **_,_ ** **_your_ ** **_Pirithous, and your Aegeus. You're headed straight for your Heracles. Be careful, for you know not of how he'll react to seeing you once again."_**

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit - just a few things i noticed were changed :)


	4. His Hercules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -  
> Tommy finally reunite with Resurrected!Wilbur
> 
> We get some insight on Tubbo and his condition  
> -
> 
> TW;; Swearing, Slight Blood Warning

* * *

* * *

_**"Welcome, Theseus. You've long awaited this moment. But now that it's here, how do you face the man who had fallen? For Hercules may have changed, he could still be no different."** _

* * *

* * *

The blondes light pants can be heard as he continues to run along a path. The path of Twitch Prime. As Tommy ran along the path, he stopped for no one.  
He didn't stop running when he saw Niki, Bad, Skeppy, Quackity, Jack, nobody. He had a set destination, a set target. The male was focused on finding Fundy's base, something that he had barely any memory as to where it was.

He grumbled slightly, starting to slow when he realized he was close. He focused on listening as he came to a complete stop.  
Tommy remained silent, listening carefully for any hint of his brother or nephew in the area. He moved, running in a different direction and towards a different destination.

He stops running when he finds himself on a cliff side, the person he's looking for _right there_..  
He can't stop himself from shouting the granted nickname before jumping down. He would end up only running forwards a few pages before tackling his brother to the ground.

"Tom-Tommy?!" Wilbur cried out from both shock and slight frustration. Why had his brother just jumped him?  
"You're fucking heavy !! Get off!" Wilbur grumbled out, making a high pitched sound when he's moved and bodily manipulated by the younger. Since when was he stronger?

Wilbur's thought process short circuited after a moment. Tommy was there. Tommy is _here_. Tommy-

Wilbur turned his head to see the boy hiding his face in his shoulder. His chest hurt, both figuratively and literally. Right where his heart was supposed to be.  
"Awe.. Toms.." The older can't stop his voice from cracking even slightly as he moves to hold the younger. He grudgingly took to note of how the blonde was noticeably taller, even when sitting and somewhat hunched.

"Missed you, Wilby.." The teen mumbled out, holding onto his brother as much as possible. Wilbur couldn't help but silently compare this Innit to the past Innit.

Wilbur rested his hand atop of the blondes hair, noticing how much it had actually grown out and whistled. "You really got to work on changing for the better and healing, huh?" The older gives a soft smile. A soft smile that finally breaks the younger.  
"I'm so proud of you Toms.." Wilbur gently encouraged as he moved, allowing the boy to rest his head on his shoulder more comfortably.

As tears fall down the teens face, they just sit there. Wilbur giving the brotherly encouragement he's missed so much.

* * *

The brunette sighed, rubbing at his left hand eye as his head hurt. He sat down on familiar cobblestone, trying to clear his mind.

His left eye a Bright Blue, his right a bright Crimson Red. As the pink splotches across his skin itched and burned, he groaned. The boy started to cradle his head in his hands, the headache he had killing him.

It felt as though his skull was splitting in two. He couldn't take it as grabbed at the utility belt he wore, pulling anything that could cause any sort of harm off the belt.

He just wanted it to stop, this clashing of personalities and people in his mind. One portion saying to just leave the egg, leave like Tommy did. The other portion saying to stay with the egg, that the egg granted safety and cover.  
The boys hands shook slightly as he held a handle to a dagger. He watched as a glare from the sun hit it almost perfectly. To perfectly...

He started quivering, his gaze unfocusing. And suddenly he just stopped. A realization was dawned on him, and that Crimson Red color in his right eye, it had a new sprinkle of blue and that counterproductive portion of him is silenced.

Tommy was back. Tommy was there. Tommy is _home_.

And the boy breaks down into a fit of chuckles, dropping the dagger and managing to accidentally cut his leg just a bit. No major artery was hit or big blood flow. He doesn't even feel the pain from it as his hands grip at his short brunette hair.

"Tommy is home..." He finds himself smiling widely, body starting to quiver from suppressed laughs. His pupils shrank back, his right eye only being refilled with pure Crimson Red.

His chuckle finally starts to seep through, and it hurts. He doesn't want to laugh, but it felt necessary. His Tommy was finally home.  
A sickening feeling struck him instantly though, his laugh only picking up at it as his eyes started to water.

The egg wanted him. The egg claimed his Tommy as hers.  
His laugh only proceeds to become louder and more pained.  
His Tommy, wasn't hers. But.. Had Tommy ever been his?  
Nevermind that thought.. Tommy had to find a way to keep Tommy as his. If he doesn't get to keep Tommy, if something goes from bad to worse, he won't hesitate to start any sort of prevention.

He just needs to talk to Lycomedes. Lycomedes will surely help him if everything goes to shit.

If Tommy can't be his in the end, then nobody can have him.  
Tubbo _will_ be sure of that.

* * *

* * *

_**"Sweet child.. Who are you..? Are thou the Minotaur slain by Theseus? Have you the blood of Pasiphae running through you? Or could it be that you are merely just a confused soul? Either way, poor boy, seek to help yourself first.. For going into a battle mortally wounded will only harm you further."** _

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not as long as I'd have liked it, but It's getting there.
> 
> Violence will slowly start to arise more and more each chapter. A soon to be chat about violence is intended to be within two chapters from this one.


	5. To Stray

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW;; Profanity, Mentions of Abuse/Manipulation, (Character)Schlatt Mention, (Character)Dream Mention, Mentions of Prison

* * *

* * *

_**"Theseus, Hercules. Be careful, for someone is after you. Lycomedes, be careful. I fear for lives that could be lost, via their first life.. their last life.. or their final chance."** _

* * *

* * *

Tommy gave a joyous sigh as he watched the sunset from an old bench. Wilbur, Alivebur, _his_ big brother, seated to the left of him watching the sunset with him. The blonde still couldn't believe his big brother was back, but he didn't ask many questions.

"You've changed, a lot." Wilbur voiced his observation. "And it's only been.. What? Two? Three months?" The brunette looked to his younger brother, a soft smile gracing him. "You're taller, too."

The blonde gave a snort as he looked to his older brother. "Three months is a long time, you changed in that duration too." Wilbur's soft smile shifted into that of a small sad smile. "You're also taller and have much more facial hair than I thought you'd have." Wilbur gave a joking scoff at that, lightly shoving the younger's shoulder.

"It's all because of Sch- that damned goat. He said I would pick up more woman if I used his facial hair method." The brunette bloke ran his hand along his jaw, running his fingers through the grown out hair.

"Should've known better than to listen to Schlatt, Wilbur." Tommy gave a grin, looking back to the sunset.  
He didn't notice the slight look of surprise his brother gave. He also didn't notice the soft smile on the man.

"I'm glad you're trauma has healed a bit. I'm very proud of you, Toms." The bloke looked back to the sunset.

They would both sit in silence, a comfortable one, as the sun slowly shifted to hide from the prying eyes of others.  
Tommy had realized two weeks beforehand why he always liked to watch the sunset. The reason being how the sun could hide from certain people, making Tommy wish he could do the same sometimes.

Then something struck the blonde bloke, when the sun was at its lowest peak. He tensed up and looked to the brunette whom had closed his eyes to relish the silence.

"Wilbur." Tommy spoke, internally berating himself for a slight voice crack. The brunette instantly opened his eyes and looked to the blonde, giving his full attention. "Is Dream still in Pandora's Box?" Wilbur tensed, moving to stil forwards and rest his elbows on his thighs as he looked to the ground.

"Yeah. He's still there." Wilbur's voice, oddly enough, reminds Tommy of Technoblade when he speaks. That was enough to worry the still teen. "When I came back, after I found out everything he did to you.. Toms he..." The brunette looked to his younger brother whom leaned forwards a bit.  
"You wanna go an see him." Wilbur wasn't asking, he already knew.

Tommy looked at the grass beneath them. Yeah, he wanted to go and see Dream. _Only_ because he finally figured out what the abuser was to him. He was nothing more than a, excuse my language, manipulative bitch with nothing better to do.

"I do, Wilbur. But only because I finally figured it all out. I know what he means to me now, and I want him to know. Because he doesn't get to play and pull the cards anymore.  
Wilbur, I'm going to destroy a Minotaur. But in the best way possible."

* * *

The brunette gasped for a breath of fresh air. His head hurt. He needed to get out of the snow before his body would go into overdrive. The pink splotches over his skin provided that of a layer for warmth, nothing more yet nothing less.

He grumbled as he tumbled into the ground from a sharp wind. He was able to quickly get up right after, though. He had grown to despise the Antarctic after he learned of Jacks dislike towards Tommy. One portion of him had realized after a while that he was actually pushed closer to the egg, making him an easy target. And who was to blame him if the egg promised him something _nobody_ else could.

The brunette bloke smirked when he saw the Cabin placed in the centre of the clearing. As he ventured forwards he knocked off any snow that had covered him. Walking up the steps, a familiar pain settled in his chest but he would ignore it.  
Tommy comes first.

The bloke knocked on the door before waiting patiently for it to open. He isn't surprised when he sees Technoblade had been the one to open the door. Instead, the brunette smiles that Tubbo smile.

"Technoblade! Just the man I'm looking for. Do you, eh.. Have time to chat? Alone?" The blokes mismatched eyes met with that of untrusted Crimson Red Eyes.

The hybrid furrowed his brows before raising one in slight interest. This brunette hadn't asked for a single things since he's joined that eggpire, and he wasn't exaggerating.  
The older man let out a huff before grunting and motioning to the outside. The brunette would chime happily, or as happily as possible, and jumped down the steps before waiting for Technoblade.

* * *

It was mid-day now. The sun high in the sky. The previous night Tommy had staid with Wilbur, Fundy and apparently Fundy's Fiance, 5up. Or at least that's how the guy was introduced to Tommy.

Tommy had borrowed an outfit from Wilbur. The man just had so many Sweaters Tommy was stuck with a yellow long sleeved one and some jeans that were slightly loose around him. The shoes he wore were that of his boots he had worn on the journey there. 

The blonde bloke took a deep breath as he stared at the Obsidian Prison. Obsidian Box, more or less.

Nonetheless, he forced himself to go forwards. Being met by a Nether Portal, he didn't hesitate to go through it. He was internally proud for not getting nauseated from the portal and continued forwards. A soft smile etched at his features as his eyes spot a busy man reading and writing something at the same time.

The bloke with clap his hands once as he moved forwards, speaking and drawing a surprised frame behind the counter to look at him. "Sam! My old pal! How's it goin'?" He asked, grinning ad the man in front of him hurried placed the pencil down to hurry around the counter to get a good look at the blonde in front of him.

"You're actually here." The older male gives a light once over to the blonde before pulling him into a hug. A hug the blonde bloke had returned without hesitance. "We'll need to catch up when I'm not on shift." The older pulled away, holding the youngers shoulders with a soft expression to his eyes.

Tommy lightly chimed upon hearing those words and nodded. "Definitely!" The blonde cheered with a happy expression before turning to that of a slightly serious one.  
Sam, the older male, did the same and moved to stand behind the desk again.

They did the small topic conversation. Tommy giving honest answers before, notably hesitantly, signing a book he needed to renew. After putting all his stuff, which wasn't much seeing as he left a lot in his Ender Chest and back at Wilbur and Fundy's place, and the checks to see if he did or didn't have anything on him, he was in.

There, right in front of him, is a man deprived of that which was his mask and power. And the blonde almost felt bad for him. _Almost._

"Hello, _Dream_."

* * *

* * *

_**"Poor man, for he knows not of what is about to happen. Neither could walk out within the hour, or one could walk out.  
Lycomedes knows what the brunettes plans are now, but should you know depends on the next page.  
What are four poorly helped boys to do when they're presented with multiple things to face at the same exact time?...  
End clip."** _

_**"...Are they really ready though? Something could go wrong. This isn't the original story."** _

_**"I'm aware. That just gives us all the more reason to at least try and help. They all deserve the good ending."** _

_**"All?"** _

_**"All."** _

_**"Shit.. It's still recording!"** _

_**"Crap! End Clip!!"** _

* * *

* * *


	6. Corrupt File - Listening

* * *

* * *

**"What's wrong with the file?"**

**"I'm not sure. Is Karl trying to fix something again?"**

**"No. He's aware of what we're doing. He knows not to time travel while this line is being rewritten."**

**"Hey.. Hey look at this!"**

**"What is it?"**

**"Technoblade and Tubbos conversation from the previous night is about to be redone. Look. The lines disappeared but they're reappearing all the same and in order."**

**"What in worl-"**

**_" ⏁⊑⟒ ⟒☌☌ ⍙⟟⌇⊑⟒⌇ ⎎⍜ ⎍⌇ ⏁⍜ ☊⍜⋏⏁⟟⋏⎍⟒ ⎎⍜⍀⍙⏃⍀⎅⌇ ⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌿⌰⏃⋏, ⌇⍜ ⍙⟒ ⍙⟟⌰⌰.  
⊑⟒⟒⎅ ⋏⍜⏁ ⏃ ⍙⏃⍀⋏⟟⋏☌ ⏃⎎⏁⟒⍀ ⏁⊑⟟⌇. ⌿⏃⊬ ⋏⍜ ⋔⟟⋏⎅ ⏁⍜ ⏁⊑⟒ ☌⍀⟒⟒☍⌇ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏁⊑⟒⟟⍀ ⌇⏁⍜⍀⟟⟒⌇, ⎎⍜⍀ ⏁⍜⋔⋔⊬ ⟟⌇ ⋏⍜ ⏁⊑⟒⌇⟒⎍⌇ ⏃⋏⎅ ⏁⊑⟒⌇⟒⎍⌇ ⟟⌇ ⋏⍜ ⏁⍜⋔⋔⊬. ⏁⊑⟟⌇ ⟟⌇ ⊬⍜⎍⍀ ⍜⋏⌰⊬ ⍙⏃⍀⋏⟟⋏☌._ **

**_⏃⎎⏁⟒⍀ ⏁⊑⟟⌇. ⏁⊑⟒⍀⟒ ⟟⌇ ⋏⍜ ☌⍜⟟⋏☌ ⏚⏃☊☍._ **

**_☌⍜⍜⎅ ⌰⎍☊☍. "_ **

* * *

* * *

Tubbo and Technoblade were standing right outside the older's cabin. The younger's facade had instantly disappeared once he made eye contact with threatening and knowing eyes. He only scoffs at the way the older huffs.

"What do you need, Tubbo?" Technoblade asked, wanting this to already by done with. As much as he knew the boy was under control of the egg, he knew better. He knew that the little boy he once knew, if only a little, was still there.

"Well, I needed to make a deal with you. One thing for anything you may need or want in return." The teen gives a small, clearly faked, smile to the older. He wasn't trying to mask this small portion of him anymore.  
Especially when it came to business about Tommy.

"There's nothing you could ever have that I will ever want nor need." Technoblade speaks, furrowing his brows with slowly festering anger. He places his hand on the hilt of his sword that was stationed on his right hip.

"Then it'll be an I.O.U. How about that? You know I don't back down from an I.O.U." The teen speaks with a fake tone of reassurance, that doesn't stop him from meaning it though and Techno understands that.

"What do you want?"

"What I want, is my Tommy back." Tubbo claps his hands together with false intimidation. He recognizes the glare he's given, and only smiles widely. "I want my Tommy, back where he belongs. With his Tubbo." He then motions out to their surrounds.  
"This SMP has been Tommy-less for four months and five days. This Tubbo," he motions to himself, "has been without his Tommy the entire time." He gives a broken looking grin.

"Tommy is not an object, Tubbo. He is a person, just as you and I are." Techno intervenes lightly, trying to understand what Tubbo is pointing at.

"I want you to bring my Tommy back home to his Tubbo. If he doesn't comply, you bring him to me however you see fit. I just need my Tommy." Techno pauses, thinking over Tubbo's choices in words.

"Tubbo.. What are you implying?"

"I'm implying, that if he doesn't come willingly, you satisfy both our needs. Maybe edge him to death but _don't_ delve a final blow."

"You're asking for me to bring harm to my brother."

"That didn't stop you before!!" Tubbo snaps, pupils shrinking as the teen grips his hands into fists. He snarled slightly as Techno takes a warning step forwards, his grip noticably tightening around the hilt to his sword.

"You know it's true!! You stripped me of my second life! I may not be your blood but I'm you're brother too!!" The teens jaw clenches as tears start to well up and gloss over in his eyes. Well forgotten and untamed trauma resurfacing for the first time since he encountered the egg.

"I was under pressure! Schlatt, Quackity, hell- the voices! They were all yelling for me to do it, Tubbo!!" He unsheathes his sword and gets into a defensive position.

Tubbo draws out his own Axe with a glare, not bothering the tear that ran down his cheek. For a moment, there's nothing but silence. In this silence, Techno would swear he can see that scared and innocent little boy all over again.

"I'm not doing that, Tubbo." Technoblade makes sure to keep his voice even as he moves to be in a less defensive, but still on guard, position.  
"Tommy can decide when it's his time to come and see you again. Let him adjust entirely to the changes that have been made first. He _just_ found out about Wilbur today, Tubbo." Tubbo freezes after hearing Technoblade speak.

Tommy had heard about Wilbur.  
Tommy most likely already found Wilbur.  
Wilbur knows a lot more than anybody else about Tubbo's state.  
Wilbur could tell Tommy-

"AGH!!" Tubbo forcefully brings the Axe above his head before swinging in down at the ground. The snow now disrupted by the Axe.

The teen pants, bringing his right hand up to his right eye as pain seeped into his skull. He starts to quiver from quickly building rage.  
Rage from knowing the lengths Wilbur will willingly go to for Tommy. Rage from knowing Technoblade won't help him. Rage from knowing Ranboo or Phil most likely won't be on his side. Rage from knowing that if he tells the egg or Bad about this, he'd loose his final life.

Tubbo grabs the Axes handle again, doing the same exact thing but with much more strength willed into it.  
He's pissed and he doesn't know how to contain himself.

He looks up, making eye contact with a mockingly concerned gaze. Only thing, it wasn't truly mocking in any way.  
The teen bares his teeth and picks the Axe back up before placing it into his Inventory. He looks over Technoblade for a second before grinning like a mad man.

"Nothing nor no-one will stop me, Technoblade. I'm getting my Tommy back, and no-one will do a thing about it.  
Not Ranboo, Not Wilbur, Not Phil, Not Dream, Not Sam or Puffy, Certainly not the Eggpire, and surely not you.  
Heed this though, brother." Tubbo's glare meets Technoblade's cold stare. "If someone does manage to stop me, and if I can't have my Tommy." He runs his left hand through his hair as his eyes seem to glow from the moonlight hitting his still glossy eyes. "No-one, can have Tommy."

The younger doesn't miss the way Technoblades eyes seem to widen ever so slightly. Obvious panic showed in his eyes for not but a brief moment.

"Good luck with that. Tommy has always been a fire spit ball, you wouldn't be able to bring him down with a firework." Technoblade countered, placing his sword back at it's rightful spot on his hip.

"Maybe, Blade. You seem to forget that everyone underestimates the innocent one though. The innocent can be just as guilty, but you wouldn't know, would you?" Tubbo's voice is soft, him managing to keep a stoic and sane looking facade. Techno furrows his brows together in silent questioning.  
"Goodnight, Blood God." Without any further words, Tubbo turns on his heels and starts to walk away. The teen rests his hands behind his head as he starts to hum the distant, yet familiar, tune of Mellohi.

Tubbo was getting his Tommy back one way or another.  
Either in life or death, it didn't matter the the brunette.

* * *

* * *

**"There's something wrong."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Ranboo is unaccounted for during Tommy's Visit to Dream."**

**"In the original? Or the rewritten?"**

**"Rewritten."**

**"That's not good.. What do we do?"**

**"We can't write him in on our own. Remember, we were given permission to guide. Not to physically rewrite."**

**"I kn-.. There's a glitch in the file."**

**"What?! Whe-"**

**_" ⋏⏃⟟⎐⟒ ⟟⎅⟟⍜⏁⌇. ⏁⊑⟒⊬ ⏁⊑⟟⋏☍ ⏁⊑⟒⊬'⍀⟒ ☌⟟⎐⟟⋏☌ ⏁⊑⟒ ⊑⟟⋏⏁⌇ ⍙⊑⟒⋏ ⏁⊑⟒⊬'⍀⟒ ⋏⍜⏁.  
⍙⊑⏃⏁ ⏃⍀⟒ ⍙⟒ ⏁⍜ ⎅⍜ ⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⏁⊑⟒⋔.._ **

**_⎎⟒⏃⍀ ⋏⍜⏁ ⏁⊑⍜⎍☌⊑, ⎎⍜⍀ ⏁⊑⟒⍀⟒'⌇ ⏃⌰⍙⏃⊬⌇ ⏃ ☊⊑⏃⋏☊⟒ ⍜⎎ ⟒⌇☊⏃⌿⟒. ⊑⟒ ⋔⏃⊬ ⋏⍜⏁ ☌⟒⏁ ⌰⍜☊☍⟒⎅ ⟟⋏⏁⍜ ⏁⊑⟒ ⌿⍀⟟⌇⍜⋏ ⍙⟟⏁⊑ ⊑⟟⌇ ⏃⏚⎍⌇⟒⍀, ⏚⎍⏁ ⊑⟒ ⏚⟒☊⍜⋔⟒⌇ ⏁⍀⏃⌿⌿⟒⎅ ⟒⌰⌇⟒⍙⊑⟒⍀⟒._ **

**_⏁⎍⏚⏚⍜, ⊑⍜⍙⟒⎐⟒⍀,⟟⎎ ⊑⟒ ⟟⌇ ⏁⍜ ⏁⏃☍⟒ ⍙⟟⌰⏚⎍⍀'⌇ ⌰⏃⌇⏁ ☊⊑⏃⋏☊⟒..  
⟟⎎ ⊑⟒ ⟟⌇ ⏁⍜ ⏁⍀⎍⌰⊬ ⏁⏃☍⟒ ⏁⍜⋔⋔⊬'⌇ ⌰⏃⌇⏁ ⌰⟟⎎⟒ ⍜⋏ ⏁⊑⟒ ⎅⍀⟒⏃⋔ ⌇⋔⌿._ **

**_⍙⊑⍜ ⍙⟟⌰⌰ ⌇⏁⍜⌿ ⊑⟟⋔? "_ **

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this wasn't out sooner, I've been dealing with some uh.. Personal stuff, I guess.
> 
> Promised violence talk chapter presented to yous :)
> 
> If no one can figure out the other "language" written out portions I placed don't worry about it to much. The "closing" one is what hints majorly to what I'll be doing in future chapters though.
> 
> Theorists get your game on and I'll join you :)


End file.
